


At Crime Scenes

by type_40_consulting_detective



Series: After JohnLock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Scotland Yard, ficlet/headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John and Sherlock are finally, officially together, their dynamic shifts in subtle and meaningful ways. Nowhere is this more apparent than at crime scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Crime Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a ficlet series about the changes John and Sherlock's relationship would go through after they are together. half head canons half fic.

When John and Sherlock are finally, officially together, their dynamic shifts in subtle and meaningful ways. Nowhere is this more apparent than at crime scenes. John still exclaims Sherlock’s brilliance, and takes on the role of assistant to his genius partner. He will also brush his fingers over Sherlock when they stand together, in lieu of holding hands. He’ll steer Sherlock away with a firm hand to his lower back when it’s time to leave before Greg arrests them. Sherlock responds to John’s admonitions more often, trying to behave himself. They become more in sync, speaking in clipped partial sentences, like they can hear each other’s thoughts instead. 

Members of NSY take the changes with varying degrees of comfort. Dimmock goes both deaf and mute when they appear. Their last and most spectacular row (in which he showed himself to be more than a touch homophobic) nearly got kicked up one side and down the other by a furious John and fired to top it off. 

Anderson’s joking bet in the NSY pool on when they would becoming a couple had been only a few weeks off, despite being years longer than anyone else’s. He makes sure that Sherlock is mailed proof of this fact. 

Sally will catch John’s eye when Sherlock is bent over some evidence, and give John a cheeky wink and a roll of her eyes. John always chuckles, and Sherlock always grumbles. 

Greg tries to maintain a professional front, but he’s absolutely pleased that they have finally worked out their issues. He asks John about Sherlock’s sexual prowess, one night when they are both a few pints in at the pub. John comments, both honestly and misleadingly, that he couldn’t imagine it.

John tells Sherlock about this question, when they are wrapped around each other in bed one night, coming down from some fantastic sex. Sherlock is hurt at first, thinking John was implying he is freaky. John pulls him closer and tells him honestly. “He could never imagine it, though. You’re the bloody great detective out there, but I know the real you.” He places a few soft kisses in Sherlock’s halo of curls. “You’re a snuggly baby bear, my sweet love.”

Sherlock’s answering growl is half-hearted, and only further proves John’s point.


End file.
